Call Of The Ancients: Reborn The Sky
Welcome to the first story of the call of ancients series it is the starting poiny of an adventure where failure is not a option i have trouble making book titles so i might change it if i have a better name but to all users who think they have a better name dont be afraid to put it on my talk page:) Rise of the sky Marcus was a normal 18 year old boy who,s life was unlucky but things got a lot worse when his gym teacher turned into a laistrygonian giant he soon discovers that he is nt normal and a whole new adventure has risen from the ashes. Chapter 1 What really amazed me was when the sky turned ourange. Oh wait sorry im getting way ahead of myself let go back My name is Marcus Williams im 16 years old but my mind is ancient i was just a shell of who i was just like the OTHERs. i remember hearing the sound of a cyclone and Whispering my son you will me my succesor you will avenge me you will take back what rightfully OURS! The earth will be crushed under my POWER!! That when the entire sky grew and grew then it slamed into the ground i was unharmed as i look around i could swear i was crying everything was crushed building cars everything even the tallest structures was reduces to rubble. then the last part of the sky fell crushing the building i was standing on taking me along with it. i woke with a start heart beating, head throbbing like a marching band drum section i was cold very cold i stood up and slowly remembered where i am how i got here. how my adopted parents left me here in the new york slums three months ago my anger was what kept me warm at night. my anger was what kept me going threw those foodless days having to steal to survive. i hated my family i wanted them dead and every night i swore that one day i will meet them again and i will have my revenge!! My thoughts where soon interupted by the growling of my stomach, food need food thats all my brain could think at the time. so i ran up a wall and grabed a rail on the fire escaped next to a apartment i steathly moved from floor to floor when i came across a room where no one was there i pulled out my pocket knife and opened the window it smelled terrible in here like rotten meat and dried blood but that didnt bother me i ran to the refrigerator it was huge the size of a truck and just as long i opened it and i was shock at what i was seeing zebras the entire frige was full of zebras all of them making noises it was strange how i didnt hear it before that when i heard keys jingling Oh crap i said i closed the fridge door and hid behind a large sofa then a large women and a yapping chihuahua came threw the door i never knew that after that moment my life will take a epic plunge in the adventure of a life time alright sonny the large women said her voice sounded normal but i could tell it was hiding something were home she said that as if she were not living here the large lady walk over to the refridgerator that chihuahua was yapping even louder but i kept my eyes on the fat lady Category:Call of The Ancients Category:Sparx12